


Black Spot on Your Eye

by Yvi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: Dearsanta, Dark, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the enemy. It's pretty simple like that. Lily is on the light side, the good side, the righteous side. Narcissa will never be on that side. Not that she wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Spot on Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganmuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/gifts).



It's an unlikely thing with her and Lily. Lily, even the thought of that name can make Narcissa feel... repulsed. It sounds like it should belong to a sweet and innocent girl.

And still, despite the sweetness of the name, Narcissa has been... intrigued by Lily for a while now. The woman is younger than her, by five years, only just out of school. It feels wrong to come to her like this, in the middle of the night most times, but not just because she is so young. If Lucius knew. If James knew.

But they can never know. If they did.... If anyone did....

She is the enemy. It's pretty simple like that. Lily is on the light side, the good side, the righteous side. Narcissa will never be on that side. Not that she wants to be.

"Do you have to go?" Lily asks.

Narcissa doesn't answer her. There's no need to. There is a war starting outside; she can feel the magic being centered, dark magic and light alike. She can't stay with Lily for long. She has a place in the world and it's not with the pale woman lying naked under the covers beside her.

She gets up to get dressed and Lily turns away, facing the wall. Narcissa leaves in silence.

*

The war is no longer just starting; it is raging. Openly and violently, and Narcissa is on the other side, the dark side, the shadowy side, the evil side. The world is not a nice place to be at the moment.

Still, Narcissa is going to bring a child into this world.

She dreams of Lily a lot these days. She hasn't seen her in over a year, but the image of her is vivid in her mind. The pale skin, the smile and the sad eyes. The eyes grew sadder each time Narcissa came back. Narcissa never asked whether it had something to do with her, or something else.

The war wasn't being easy on either of them, anyway. Questions would have just made everything worse. So Narcissa never asked, only held Lily's body and stroked her and used her. But Lily had liked that way of being used.

*

She sees Lily again, a few months later, and it's a surprise - Lily is one of the most prominent opponents of the Dark Lord and isn't seen in public a lot these days. And this is not a part of town people on her side of the war are usually seen in. The other side is getting afraid.

Lily is showing signs of pregnancy as well. Narcissa is surprised; she hadn't known that. Lucius never mentioned it.

Narcissa is well-skilled in sneaking up on people and so she manages to take Lily by surprise, pulling her into a dark corner.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she hisses.

Lily shakes her head and looks at Narcissa. The sadness hasn't left her eyes. "I was looking for you."

"Why would you do such a foolish thing?" Narcissa whispers, painfully aware that she can not risk being caught with Lily Potter like this. People would think she could follow her sister's path. "You can't be here."

"I needed to see you. Just one more time," Lily says. "I needed to do this." And suddenly, there are soft lips pressed against Narcissa's.

The kiss lasts only a few seconds, until Lily pulls back. Narcissa thinks she can see tears welling up in the green eyes, but before she can confirm it, Lily has already turned around and fled into the shadows.


End file.
